1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system for carrying out a navigation operation by using map data, and more particularly relates to a navigation system which the user can operate in accordance with a menu display having various functions of the navigation.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a navigation system, which performs a navigation for a car by using map data. In such a navigation system, there are prepared a plenty of functions in relation to the navigation. Thus, a menu screen is displayed so that the user can easily select one of the functions. This kind of menu screen has a hierarchy data structure, which includes an initial main menu screen for displaying main functions, and a sub menu screen for displaying additional functions of the main functions. The user operates the navigation system to select the function desired to be executed while watching this kind of menu screen, so that a comfortable navigation can be executed.
In the above described navigation system, the data structure of the menu screen is set in advance in accordance with the usage frequencies etc., of the respective functions. For example, a function expected to be frequently used is displayed as one of the selectable items on the main menu, so that the user can select it.
However, the usage manner of each function on the navigation cannot be uniquely determined, but is variable depending upon the actual usage condition of the navigation, the taste of the user or the like. Thus, the given menu screen, which is set in advance, may not be convenient for the user or may not be in line with the usage manner of the user.
The present invention is proposed in view of the above mentioned problems. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a navigation system, which can update a menu screen for the navigation and can perform a navigation while displaying a menu screen suitable for a usage manner or condition of a user.
The above object of the present invention can be achieved by a first navigation system provided with: a present position detecting device for detecting a present position; a navigation device for performing a navigation in correspondence with the detected present position on the basis of map data; and a menu controlling device for controlling a menu display of the navigation by using menu information capable of being updated.
According to the first navigation system of the present invention, a menu using the menu information is displayed at the time of the navigation operation of the navigation system. When the user wants to update the menu information, the user can customize the menu information by using the menu information which is constructed by himself or herself fro example. Therefore, it is possible to perform the menu display suitable for the user""s usage condition or manner of the navigation, and it is possible to realize the navigation superior in the operability.
In one aspect of the first navigation system of the present invention, the menu controlling device controls the menu display of the navigation by using another menu information set and fixed in advance, in addition to the menu information capable of being updated.
According to this aspect, at the time of the navigation operation, the menu display using the fixed menu information in addition to the menu information capable of being updated is performed. Thus, since the default menu information can be used, it is possible to display a simple menu display, which does not require any troublesome task for customizing, if it is not necessary to customize the menu display of the navigation.
In this aspect, the navigation system may be further provided with a menu selection device adapted to select one of the menu information, which is set and fixed in advance, and the menu information capable of being updated, as the menu information to be used for the menu display.
By constructing in this manner, it is possible to selectively perform the menu display of either the menu information capable of being updated or the fixed menu information, by virtue of the menu selection device, at the time of the navigation operation. Thus, the user can utilize the default menu information and the customized menu information by flexibly switching those to each other, so that the operability and convenience of the navigation can be even more improved.
Further in this case, the menu selection device may be adapted to select one of a plurality of menu information each capable of being updated, as the menu information to be used for the menu display.
By constructing in this manner, since there are prepared a plurality of menu information capable of being updated in the menu display, it is possible to selectively menu-display one of them by virtue of the menu selection device. Thus, the user can use the menu information optimum for the usage condition of the navigation, so that the operability and convenience of the navigation can be even more improved.
In another aspect of the first navigation system of the present invention, the navigation system is further provided with a reading device, to which an external record medium recorded with the menu information capable of being updated is set, for reading the menu information from the external record medium.
According to this aspect, at the time of navigation operation, the menu information recorded in the external record medium is read out, and the menu display is performed on the basis of the read out menu information. Thus, it is possible to expand the usage possibility of the menu information e.g., using the menu information constructed by the user""s personal computer.
In another aspect of the first navigation system of the present invention, the navigation system is further provided with a wireless communication device for receiving the menu information capable of being updated from an external portion.
According to this aspect, at the time of the navigation operation, the menu information is received from the external portion by the wireless communication device such as a portable telephone, and the menu display is performed on the basis of the received menu information. Thus, the navigation system is quite suitable for the usage in a movable body, and it is possible to expand the usage possibility of the menu information.
In this aspect, the menu information capable of being updated may be reserved on an internet, and the wireless communication device receives the menu information capable of being updated by connecting to the internet.
By constructing in this manner, at the time of the navigation operation, the internet connection is achieved by the wireless communication device, and the menu information capable of being updated is downloaded to thereby perform the menu display on the basis of the downloaded menu information. Thus, by preparing a plurality of menu information in advance on the internet, the user can easily obtain the various menu information.
In another aspect of the first navigation system of the present invention, the navigation system is further provided with an operation device adapted to issue an operation command of the navigation in accordance with the menu display.
According to this aspect, when the menu for the navigation is displayed, by issuing the operation command by the operation device, it is possible to perform the function corresponding to the menu display. Thus, it is possible for the user to confirm the desirable function of the navigation on the menu display, and speedily perform it.
In this aspect, the navigation system may be further provided with an operation history memory for storing an operation history of the operation device, and the menu controlling device may control the menu display on the basis of the operation history.
By constructing in this manner, at the time of the navigation operation, the operation history of the operation command issued by the operation device is reserved, and then the menu display is controlled on the basis of this operation history. Thus, the menu display can be controlled with reflecting the user""s usage tendency of the navigation, and thereby the navigation adaptable for various users and superior in the operability can be realized.
Further in this case, the menu information may have such a data structure that the operation command is assigned to respective one of a plurality of hierarchies of the menu display, and the menu controlling device may change an hierarchy of the operation command on the basis of the operation history.
By constructing in this manner, in the menu display at the time of the navigation operation, the operation commands from a higher hierarchy to a lower hierarchy are constructed in a hierarchy manner, and the hierarchy of the operation commands is changed on the basis of the operation history. Thus, it is possible to control the hierarchy structure of the menu display with reflecting the tendency of the past operation commands, so that the navigation which is fine and superior in the operability can be realized.
Furthermore in this case, the menu controlling device may judge the number of times of operations for each operation command on the basis of the operation history, may change the operation command for which the number of times of the operation is larger to a higher hierarchy and may change the operation command for which the number of times of the operation is smaller to a lower hierarchy.
By constructing in this manner, in the menu display at the time of the navigation operation, the number of times of the operation at the time when the operation command is issued is judged, and the operation command whose number of times of the operation is the larger is changed to the higher hierarchy of the menu display, while the operation command whose number of times of the operation is the smaller is changed to the lower hierarchy of the menu display. Thus, as the usage frequency of one operation command is the higher, this operation command can be more easily performed, so that the operability of the navigation can be certainly improved.
Furthermore in this case, the menu controlling device may set a display character string accompanying the menu display with respect to each operation command, and may change the display character string when changing the operation command to the higher or lower hierarchy.
By constructing in this manner, the display character string is set for each operation command in accompaniment with the menu display of the navigation. Then, the operation command whose number of times of the operation is the larger is changed to the higher or lower hierarchy and at the same time, the display character string thereof is displayed. Therefore, it is possible for the user to grasp the content of the operation command appropriately in correspondence with the hierarchy thereof and to even more easily select the operation command.
In another aspect of the first navigation system of the present invention, the menu information is described by a format corresponding to a hyper text.
According to this aspect, at the time of the navigation, the menu information used for the menu display is corresponding to the hyper text. Thus, it is possible to easily customize the menu display especially in the menu display using both of a main menu and a large number of sub menus, so that the operability of the navigation can be even more improved.
The above object of the present invention can be also achieved by a second navigation system provided with: a present position detecting device for detecting a present position; a navigation device for performing a navigation in correspondence with the detected present position on the basis of map data; a menu information memory for storing a plurality of menu information corresponding to a plurality of different menus; a menu selection device adapted to select a desirable menu information from among the plurality of menu information; and a menu controlling device for controlling a menu display of the navigation by using the selected desirable menu information.
According to the second navigation system of the present invention, there are prepared a plurality of menu information in the navigation system, and the user""s favorable menu information among them can be selectively menu-displayed by virtue of the menu selection device. Thus, the user can use the menu information optimum for the user""s usage condition of the navigation, so that the operability of the navigation can be even more improved.
In one aspect of the second navigation system of the present invention, the menu selection device displays a menu selection screen including titles of the plurality of menu information stored in the menu information memory.
According to this aspect, since the title of each menu is displayed on the menu selection screen, it is easy for the user to perform the menu selection.
In another aspect of the second navigation system of the present invention, the plurality of menu information include menu information capable of being updated.
According to this aspect, when the user wants to update the menu information, it is possible to customize the menu display by using, the menu information constructed by himself or herself. Thus, it is possible to perform the menu display suitable for the user""s usage condition of the navigation, and it is possible to realize the navigation superior in the operability.
In this aspect, a layout of a menu in the menu information capable of being updated may be capable of being updated.
By constructing in this manner, since the layout in the menu can be changed at the time of updating the menu information, it is possible to perform the menu display in a layout, which can be easily used by the user.
Alternatively in this aspect, a character string of a menu in the menu information capable of being updated may be capable of being updated.
By constructing in this manner, since the character string displayed in the menu can be changed at the time of updating the menu information, it is possible to perform the menu display in a message, which can be easily understood by the user.
In another aspect of the second navigation system of the present invention, the plurality of menu information include menu information corresponding to a menu whose theme is a specific event.
According to this aspect, since the menu information, whose theme is a specific event such as an exhibition, a fair, a country festival or the like, is used at the time of the menu display of the navigation, it is possible for the user to obtain a beneficial information when going to a venue of the event.
In this aspect, the menu whose theme is the specific event may include an item related to a facility of an event place.
By constructing in this manner, at the time of the menu display of the navigation, it is possible to display the usage condition of a facility within or in the vicinity of the venue of the event (e.g., a car park, a restaurant or the like), so that the user can obtain the beneficial information by a simple menu operation.
The nature, utility, and further features of this invention will be more clearly apparent from the following detailed description with respect to preferred embodiments of the invention when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings briefly described below.